Talk:Doomed Pilgrims
=Testimonials= *This is Arguably Trioable with DRG/WHM DRG/RDM and BRD, Wrym Armet helps. And BRD uses Double Paeon. *Don't know who did first post. Modarate Trio by 75 RDM/BLM WHM/BLM and SMN/WHM. RDM tanked 1/2 Avatar tanked other 1/2 --Chimeramage 07:41, 21 March 2008 (UTC)f *Was able to solo this as PUP/NIN with soulsoother head. KonigBerserk 08:34, 10 July 2008 (UTC) *Easily solo'd by a SMN75/WHM37 ( you can use any sub job) by carby kiting around the zone using garuda and fenrir a few times to down its hp fight took about 20 mins finished fight with around 300mp. Tried on BLM first freeze 2 takes about 8%, died on blm came back on SMN and killed. *Duo-ed by a non-merited RDM75/WHM and a partially merited MNK75/NIN. RDM to stick Paralyze/Slow/Blind at all times. Paralyze really helped in keeping Utsusemi up. Quite easy as long as you don't screw up on your Utsusemi timings. Hits like a truck; 120-190dmg to MNK on standard hits and 250-300 on criticals. No 2hr abilities were used.--Avrenia 07:21, 28 October 2008 (UTC) *Duoed very easily by a MNK75/DNC37 using an EVA set up and a RDM74/BLM37, took a little while to defeat and hit quite hard and had average accuracy but didn't hit often enough to cause any real problems.--Lacas 16:00, 5 December 2008 (UTC) *Reasonably difficult fight for 71 DNC/NIN, 71 THF/NIN, and 71 RNG/NIN trio. No 2 hours used, although I (DNC) almost popped Trance at one point after a few rather nasty hits...but we were able to recover without it. Like previously said, hits pretty damn hard, but not too big of an issue if you can keep shadows up and trade hate around as necessary. Fight took about 4-5 minutes VIDEO - Effedup 00:00, 24 March 2009 (UTC) *Died with it at ~15% solo as 75MNK/NIN using evasion setup, definitely possible with slightly better gear/luck/merits. - Jambozie 08:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) **Tried again and won really easily, was just unlucky with evading/countering to get shadows back up 1st time I think. - Jambozie 14:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *Could not be duo'd by 75 DRG/RDM and 75 WHM/anything. Killed the DRG in about 6 hits, which took roughly 20 seconds. Hits way too fast and hard for Healing Breath to keep up or for the WHM to have enough MP long enough for it to die. *Duo'd by 75SMN/WHM and 68DRG/BLU. Fairly fast fight, takes only about 3-4 minutes due to the low defense of Doomed Pilgrims. SMN used Garuda to tank with Predator Claws and Aerial Armor. Blink + Cocoon kept the DRG alive when Garuda died and needed to be re-summoned. SMN used Spirit Taker to keep MP up. 2-hour abilities were not needed. - Ooka 05:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd as RDM/NIN. Bio/Poison2 entire time. was using Bind with Gravity early on, and nuking a lot. strategy worked until he started to resist Gravity, so used only bind for awhile, had to slow down nuking. Gravity stopped resisting, but Bind would occasionally only last 2-3 seconds. Ended up getting it to 10% over 40ish minutes until 2 friends came by and helped take off the rest. could have finished it solo, but would have taken another 10+ min. Hyakutenken 03:35, 12 July 2009 (UTC) *Easily solo'd by a SMN75/WHM37 *Easily duo'd SAM75/DNC37 and RDM75/NIN37 *Easily trio'd SAM75/DNC37 + MNK/WAR + WHM/SCH *Easily duo'd SAM75/DNC37 and PLD75/WAR37, kiting a little around rocks while regening tp to use Curing Waltz II *Duo'd by Nin75/War(Urahara) Whm75/Blm(Digits) Remoran server no difficulties at all, went back later with same ppl but instead of nin had sam/nin little scary but no big problems *Duo'd by RDM75/NIN37 + COR75/NIN37. Meleed him down but he hits very hard, Slow II and Paralyze II help a lot. Seems to have exceptionally weak defense much like Boreal Hound, but kind of high HP. *May also build resistance to bind. *Duoable by: 73NIN/WAR & 73WHM/BLM or 75THF/NIN & 75BRD/WHM using both 2hrs and Mambo. Triod by a 75RDM/BLM, COR, and DRG/WHM, duoable by 75nin/war and 62whm/blm, also trioable by PLD/WAR, WAR/NIN, WHM/BLM. Soloable by a RDM/SMN using typical kiting methods (Bind and Gravity) and DoT spells. Builds resistance to gravity over time, resistance diminishes when the spell isn't used. *Duo'd with difficulty RDM/NIN and BLM/WHM *Duo'd with RDM/NIN and WHM/NIN *Easily solo'd as a DNC/NIN, DoomedPilgrims is extremely susceptible to Violent Flourish allowing for shadow recast. Started battle with 300TP and never was in the red. *Easy solo on RDM/NIN if you have kiting experience. *Soloed 75SCH/37RDM. Use Desert Boots to kite with Bio II and Helix on. Use Binds and gravity sparingly...duration shortens quickly. Use parsimony and ebullience on your helices. 18 minute fight. *Trio'd as 75MNK/37DNC (>.>) 74MNK/37NIN and 75WHM/37RDM. Easy enough fight, MNK/DNC kept healing when the whm couldn't keep up, and the 75 mnk got hate through weapon skills. --Flionheart 15:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) *Duo'd as 75RDM/37PLD and 75SAM/37THF. Difficult fight, and both players must be skilled with skillchains. RDM tanks with SAM occasionally taking hate. Paralyze is a must, so Ice Spike is recommended. Holy Circle helps as well. 2 hrs were used as well as Convert in the middle of tanking. -- Marco 9:21 April 03, 2010 * Duo with 75 SAM/DNC & 75 RDM/WHM. RDM popped and just started enfeebles/DoT spells/nuke/gravity and bind. Never resisted. SAM just sat back and did ranged attack (archery capped 150 dmg per shot) and assisted with kiting if pulled hate. SAM started fight at 50% while Rdm rested mp, continued to fight until dead. At the last 25% a blue mage came up and wanted to help, so the fight was easier towards the end. Would have finished fine with the two of us. Don't under estimate this boss all you SAM's! 250+ dmg per hit! Saved all TP for healing. Weapon - Soboro Sukehiro Food - Sole Sushi Good luck! Robfire 05:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * Solo'd by THF/NIN 90. Ended with about 45% hp. Wiped even with 2 hour and level 36ish npc as THF/DNC 90.. He hits way too hard when he hits for DNC sub to keep up, is immune to drain effects (no bloodies or drain samba). Nin sub the only way to beat him solo, I used ichi, which was enough most the time, I'd switch to Ni for emergency shadows only. You would prob die if you straight tanked it with ni. If my evasion wasn't capped for this fight it was incredibly close to it... he hits often 2-3 times a round and has a quick attack speed and hit for upper 200s or more. Only had about +51 evasion from gear and 89+1 agility --VerdaB 01:45, April 29, 2011 (UTC). Duo'd this with a 95RDM/whm and 95SCH/whm. We basically played ping-pong with it, one end would cast a nuke while the other cast stoneskin on themselves, and when hate would switch, so would our role. Very Easy fight for 99 WAR/49 DNC. Yeah, it should be :). Haste Samba/CW3 were the only abilities used, and he dropped pretty quick. Evasion was the key, as he was hitting 1 out of 5 attacks.